Listen To Your Heart
by Hanson Phreek
Summary: It's PG simply for the fact that it's a Kensuke.... ya know Yoai. It's my first Kensuke but not my first Yaoi. I know the title sucks but oh well.


(Hanson Phreek's Notes: Hey. This is my 9th fic. I'm so happy!)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that deals with this story… that means I don't own Davis, Ken, Kari, Tai, Agumon, or any other Digimon character and the digiworld… basically I don't own Digimon in any way shape or form. The only thing I do own is this story; so don't take with out permission. 

Warning: This story contains Yaoi (two males in a relationship)… Kensuke (Ken x Davis)

Listen to Your Heart

By: Hanson Phreek 

Davis walked out of his room. "Davis you have a call," Jun yelled.

He took the phone from his sister and waited for her to leave the room. "Hello?… Oh. Hey Ken. What's up?… Go to the digiworld… everyone will be there… Why?… Trouble!?!… I'll be there in a few!" he hung up the phone. "I gotta go… um… meet Kari at the… um… park," He told his sister.

"Whatever," Jun sighed flipping the page of her magazine.

~~Scene changes to Ken in the digiworld waiting for Davis. He is sitting on a rock thinking out loud to himself~~ 

"I wonder if this is the right time to tell him… I mean I can see the way he looks at me… I just hope I'm not assuming too much… he's just so cute… he should be here by now," Ken said to himself while staring at his hands.

"Ken? Where is every one and what's the trouble?" Davis ran up to Ken.

"There's no trouble and No one else is coming," Ken looked at Davis.

"What do you mean?"

"They are not coming and everything is fine here." 

"Then why did you have me meet you here?" Davis was surproused. 

"I have to tell you something important," Ken looked back at his hands.

"Ok shoot."

"You might want to sit down for this."

Davis sat on the rock across from Ken, "Ok. Tell me."

Ken sighed, "This is very important and I want you to listen very carefully."

"Ok"

"Davis," Ken looked up as he said Davis' name and then looked back at his hands, "I like you."

"I like you too."

"No I mean as more than a friend. In fact you could say that I love you." Ken looked up to see a shocked (and surproused) Davis.

"I… I… never really thought… about that… well maybe … I… I just don't… know."

Ken sighed yet again.

"Can you give me some time to think?"

"Sure."

"Ok. I'll be back I a while. Don't go anywhere. I'll meet you back here," Davis got up and was about to leave.

"Take your time."

Davis nodded and walked away.

"I hope he doesn't take too long," Ken said to himself.

~~ Scene changes to Davis walking through a forest talking to himself~~

"What am I supposed to do? I mean one of my best friends just told me he loves me. I guess he's kinda cute. Wait. What did I just say?"

"You said he's cute," a voice from a near by bush said.

"Did that bush just talk?" 

"No. I did," a Digimon popped out of the bush, "It's me. Agumon."

"Oh. Hi. I'm just thinking to myself."

"I know. So who just told you they love you?"

"Ken did. I'm just not sure what to do."

"Well, do you like him?" Agumon asked starting to walk with Davis.

"That's the problem. I'm not sure. I mean he is cute."

"You've already said that."

"I know. I just don't know. I thought I liked Kari but recently I haven't been sure."

"Well what does your heart say?"

Davis stopped. Agumon took a few steps before realizing that Davis stopped and turned around to look at him. 

~~Scene changes to Ken who is now pacing around the rocks that he and Davis had been sitting on~~

"What's taking so long? He's been gone over 10 minutes. Wait I have to wait patiently," Ken sat back down and sighed.

~~Scene changes back to Davis and Agumon~~

"My heart says…"

"Well you don't have to tell me. Just do what it tells you. That is the best choice. It will never fail you."

"I have to talk to Ken. Thank you Agumon. Just please don't tell anyone anything, not even Tai," Davis turned around and started to walk back.

"Your welcome and I promise."

~~Scene changes (yet again) to Ken who is pacing again~~

"Is that him?" he asked no one in particular and sat back down.

"Ok Ken. I have to tell you what I feel and I don't want you to say anything until I'm done."

"Ok."

"I said not to talk."

"Sorry."

"Look you did it again. Anyways I have to be serious. I did a lot of thinking on my walk. I even ran into Agumon and talked to him for a bit. He told me to listen to my heart."

"And what is your heart telling you right now?"

"It's telling me that you talked again," Davis was getting annoyed. Here he was trying to spill his heart out to ken and he wouldn't stop talking. "But seriously, I listened to it for a moment and it told me to go back to you and tell you I love you. So here I am… I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
